story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mélodie (MMfL game)/Quotes
*'Morning:' "Good morning. Is it nice out today?" *'Afternoon:' "Hiya! ♫" *'Evening:' "Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine. Not tired at all!♪" *'Night:' "Enjoying the night air? If you don't hurry off to bed, you'll have a rough day tomorrow! ☆" *'Favourite Gift:' "Yaaay! ♪ Chocolate Cake! It's sweet and yummy. I like it a lot! Thanksies!" *'Loved Gift:' "Yay, this is so great!♫ I just love this!☆ Thank you, player.♥" *'Liked Gift:' "Oh, I really like this!♪ Thank you, player." *'Neutral Gift:' "Wow! Thank you.♫" *'Disliked Gift:' "That won't be useful...!" *'Hated Gift:' "Hah!? I just don't like this at all..." *'Horror Gift:' "Aie! Why are you giving me something I detest? Do you hate me or something, you meanie?!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Oh! A birthday present!? I'm so happy! Thank you.♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "You're fooling me around just 'cuz I dislike it, huh? Stop it already!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "No, I'm okay. You should save that." *'Black:' "You're always so full of energy." *'Purple:' "How are you doing? You know, when you're tired, you should EAT!♪" *'Blue:' "Check out our store. Everything's good! I bake the cookies and cakes sometimes." *'Yellow:' "My papa's tea makes you feel good. And it goes great with the sweets." *'Gold:' "I have seen so many things in my life that I can't remember everything. You're the same right? That's why I want exciting things to happen... So I have new things to remember!♥" *'Orange:' "No matter how hot it gets, or even if I get sick, I never lose my appetite! But when I think about you, Player, I can't eat! What's going on?!" *'Light Green:' "I'm so happy! I love you, player!♥" *'Green:' "Hee-hee.♥ For the time being we'll be called newlyweds!" *'Pink:' "Don't you think I'm quite a natural as a wife?" *'Magenta:' "Please don't get sick, or get into any accidents, player! Don't disappear on me all of a sudden! You better not hurt me in any way!" *'Red:' "I don't know how long I'm going to live, so I try to make every day exciting.♪ Well, I've met you, so I won't have to worry about that!♥" *'Before the Wedding:' "When all my dreams come true, the one I want next to me—it's you." *'Expecting a Child:' "My tummy has been feeling very unwell lately." *'After Baby's Birth:' "All I want to do for is for the baby to be healthy. ♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Raising kids can be tough, but it's totally worth it!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I feel like Child is gonna be famous someday!♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Kids these days. They just don't know up from down anymore, do they?" *'When the Child is grown:' "Now that my child has grown up, things are a bit easier.♫" *'After Divorce:' "Forget it!" *'Before the Wedding:' "Yaay! I heard good news! Congrats on your engagement! ☆" *'Expecting a Child:' "Wishing you both well in these upcoming days. I can't wait to meet the little one!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on your new baby! I know you'll be a wonderful parent.♥" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "You can't take your eyes off Child, even for a second." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Hehe, how cute. Babies are so soothing. ♥" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Your child is more excitable now than ever." *'When the Child is grown:' "Being able to spend time with your child is precious. Be sure to treasure it." *'After Divorce:' "What you are going through now is just temporary. Everything will be alright in no time. Keep your head up!" Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes